List of Dragon Ball films
The Dragon Ball films are animated films made based on the Dragon Ball manga and its two animated TV series, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. All Dragon Ball movies were originally released in Japan. Some of the movies have been released in the United States; the American version of each movie is edited by FUNimation, and is usually released under a different title. Akira Toriyama, the mangaka who created the franchise, had little to do with the movies past some of the character designs. That makes the motion pictures have many contradictions to the rest of the series and makes it hard for them to fit anywhere in the timeline. Dragon Ball films are all direct retellings of sagas with minor to significant changes, while Dragon Ball Z films are entirely new stories made to fit between sagas. Movies Dragon Ball Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies Japanese title: "The Legend of Shenlong" FUNimation title: "Curse of the Blood Rubies" *A Retelling of The Emperor Pilaf Saga, but with a different villain, King Gurumes taking Pilaf's role as the central villain. Movie 2: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle Japanese title: "Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle" FUNimation title: "Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle" * Takes place right after the Pilaf Saga, but with Master Roshi's request for a girl made more specific as a request for the eponymous Sleeping Princess, held by the evil Lucifer. The scene where Goku transforms into an Oozaru is taken almost directly from his first transformation in the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Movie 3: Mystical Adventure Japanese title: "Mystical Great Adventure " FUNimation title: "Mystical Adventure" * A combined retelling of the General Blue, Commander Red and 22rd Tenkaichi Budokai Sagas, but with Tsuru-Sen'nin in control of the army, along with Tao Pai Pai, Pilaf, Chiautzu, and Tenshinhan. Bora and Upa replace Krillin and Yamcha as Goku's allies competing in the tournament. Dragon Ball Z Movie 1: Dead Zone Japanese title: "Return My Gohan!!" FUNimation title: "Dead Zone" * Garlic Jr. - A being who escapes from the Dead Zone and tries to collect the Dragon Balls so he can wish for eternal life. He eventually collects all the Dragon Balls, and gets the last one from on top of Gohan's hat, so he kidnaps Gohan. So Gokū goes after Gohan to rescue him. When he gets to Garlic Jr's "lair", he is met with three of Garlic Jr's henchmen. He fights them for awhile, and then Piccolo shows up and finishes them off. After that, Gokū and Piccolo fought Garlic Jr. for while (at this point Garlic had already wished for Eternal life from Shen Long) and then Garlic Jr. opens up the dead zone. Gokū and Piccolo were almost sucked into the dead zone when Gohan came out. He got really upset and unleashed his hidden powers and knocked Garlic Jr. back into the dead zone. * Nikki, Ginger, and Sansho, Garlic Jr's henchmen. Movie 2: The World's Strongest Japanese title: "The World's Strongest Guy" FUNimation title: "The World's Strongest" * Dr. Wheelo - An evil scientist, reduced to a brain in a jar and searching for a strong body to take over. * Dr. Kochin - Dr. Wheelo's assistant, who wishes for the ice over Wheelo's tomb to melt. * Misokatsun, Ibifurya, and Kishime, Dr. Kochin's menacing bio-warriors. Movie 3: The Tree of Might Japanese title: '"Super Deciding Battle for the Entire Planet Earth" '''FUNimation title: '"The Tree of Might" * Tullece - A Saiyan, strongly resembling Son Gokū. * Amond, Deiz, Cacao, Razun, and Lakasei, all Tullece's henchmen. Movie 4: Lord Slug '''Japanese title: "Super Saiya-jin Son Gokū" FUNimation title: "Lord Slug" * Lord Slug - An evil Namek lord, who wishes on the Dragon Balls and gains eternal youth. He wants to turn earth into his very own space-ship. * Angira, Dorodabo, Wings, Medamatcha, Zeeun, Gyoshu and Kakuja all Lord Slug's henchmen. * This Movie was, for the most part, a retelling of the Piccolo Daimaō arc, with the main villain replaced by Slug. Movie 5: Cooler's Revenge Japanese title: ''' "The Incredible Mightiest vs. Mightiest" '''FUNimation title: "Cooler's Revenge" * Coola - Freeza's older brother, seeking revenge for Freeza's death. * Salza, Naize, and Doore, all Cooler's henchmen. Movie 6: The Return of Cooler Japanese title: "Clash!! 10 Billion Power Warriors" FUNimation title: "The Return of Cooler" * Metal Coola - Coola goes to destroy Namek then seeks revenge on Gokū for killing him. Movie 7: Super Android 13! Japanese title: "Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiya-jins" FUNimation title: "Super Android 13!" * Android 13 - A mechanical android created by one of Dr Gero's super computers, well after he is dead. * Android 14 - A mechanical android created by the same super computer. * Android 15 - A mechanical android created by the same super computer. Movie 8: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan Japanese title: "Burn Up!! A Close, Intense, Super-Fierce Battle" FUNimation title: "Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan" * Broly - The legendary Super Saiyan, born with a power level of 10,000. * Paragus, Broly's evil father. Movie 9: Bojack Unbound Japanese title: "The Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy" FUNimation title: "Bojack Unbound" * Bojack - An evil alien imprisoned by the Kaiōs. * Gokua, Bujin, Bido, and Zangya, all of Bojack's henchmen. Movie 10: Broly: The Second Coming Japanese title: "The Dangerous Duo! Super-Warriors Can't Rest" FUNimation title: "Broly: The Second Coming" * Broly - The legendary Super Saiyan from Movie 8, now crashlanded on Earth, and with Goku dead only Gohan can save the planet. Movie 11: Bio-broly Japanese title: "Super-Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One who'll Win" FUNimation title: "Bio-broly" Description: Mr. Satan's old business partner Pizza tries to get revenge on him by cloning Broly and creating other bio-warriors. Trunks and Goten come in with Jinzōningen #18 to save Mr. Satan by claiming to be his students. They defeat the Broly clone by hardening his body and killing him with a Kamehameha attack. Featured Characters: * Lord Jaguar - Also known as Jaga Bada. Challenges Mr. Satan to a match against the bio-warriors. * MenMen - Jagga's partner in crime and all around crony. * Bio Broly - A clone of the "Legendary Super Saiyan", created by Jaga Bada. Movie 12: Fusion Reborn Japanese title: "Fusion Reborn!! Goku and Vegeta" FUNimation title: "Fusion Reborn" * Janemba - An evil demon who escapes from Hell and takes over the spirit world. * Gogeta - A fusion of Gokū and Vegeta, using the Fusion Dance. Movie 13: Wrath of the Dragon Japanese title: "Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Won't Do It, Who Will?" FUNimation title: "Wrath of the Dragon" * Tapion - A warrior trapped inside an oracle, holding the top half of Hildegarn's body inside him. * Hildegarn - A monster, split in half and trapped inside the same oracle. Specials DragonBall: 10th Anniversary Japanese title: "The Path to Ultimate Strength (10th Anniversary Special)" FUNimation title: "The Path to Power" * Another retelling of the beginning of Dragon Ball using the same animation style as Dragon Ball GT, also takes elements from the Red Ribbon Army Saga Dragon Ball Z Special 1: The Father of Goku Japanese title: "Dragon Ball Z: Tatta Hitori no Saishū Kessen ～Freeza ni Idonda Zetto Senshi Son Gokū no Chichi" FUNimation title: "Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku" Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks Japanese title: "Dragon Ball Z: Zetsubō e no Hankō!! Nokosareta Chō-Senshi Gohan to Trunks" FUNimation title: "The History of Trunks" Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Japanese title: "Gokū Gaiden! Yūki no Akashi wa Si Xing Qiu " FUNimation title: "A Hero's Legacy" Description: Throughout the years Goku's life burned as a beacon of truth, a prime example of a life well lived. His journey was a triumph of commitment and resolve. But the torch must pass. Now Goku, decades after departing this world, watches as his descendant undertakes his own journey of discovery, a journey where veiled dangers lurk at every turn, to uncover the amazing truth behind the Dragon Balls. OVA: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans 'Japanese title: ' "Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans" * Dr. Raichi - A ghost-warrior of the original Dr. Raichi, a member of the Tsufurujin race that was eradicated by the saiyans. * Hachihyaku - Also known as Hatchyakk. The fighting form of the machine Dr. Raichi used to create ghost-warriors. Note: Some fans incorrectly state that this is a videogame footage. This two-part OVA was first released on VHS in 1993, then the next year, turned into cutscenes strung together in a Playdia video game never released in the US. External links * Daizenshuu EX's Movie Guide * Capsule Corporation Headquarters (Movie summaries) *